Haircut Day
by Sweet Jelly Hearts
Summary: In which Feliciano notices that Ludwig's hair has gotten longer, and decides to do something about it. Cuteness ensues. Birthday present for buhyootomate !


Feliciano glanced up from his sketchbook to Ludwig, who was working intently on paperwork. Sitting at his work desk, Feliciano thought that Ludwig looked very important, with those cute glasses he wore whenever he had to read or write for long periods of time, and his expression of absolute concentration (something that Feliciano knew he would get scolded for should he interrupt, and the only reason why he was sitting in the room with Ludwig working like that was because he had promised to be super quiet and not make any noise at all whatsoever), and his hand as it moved the pen he held across the papers at a quick and efficient speed. Sometimes he would smooth his hair back when it came loose from its neat style and fell over his forehead.

_Speaking of his hair,_ Feliciano thought as he stared with more attention to Ludwig's hair. _Hasn't it gotten longer?_ His sideburns, which were normally combed straight back towards Ludwig's ears, were hanging down instead, and the only reason Feliciano could think of was because they were too long to comb back anymore. Sometimes Ludwig looked up and turned to check the clock, and in those moments Feliciano could see the hair at the nape of his neck looking scruffy and longer than usual. He kept it to himself, though, waiting until Ludwig was finished to bring it up.

An hour and several sketches later, Feliciano heard Ludwig gather his papers together and stand up.

"Okay, I finished my work. You can talk now."

Feliciano smiled and bounced up from his seat, immediately wrapping his boyfriend in a hug.

"Yay!" Feliciano said. "You finished earlier than usual today!"

Ludwig awkwardly returned the hug and cleared his throat. "Um, yes. It's Friday, so..."

"Your hair's gotten longer," Feliciano pointed out, not waiting for Ludwig to complete his sentence. Ludwig blinked, and a hand automatically went up to touch his hair.

"Oh. I... guess it has..." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes it has!" he said. Suddenly, hope filled Feliciano's eyes as he got an idea. "Ludwig, can I cut your hair again? Please?"

The taller man sighed, knowing exactly what was in store if he said yes. A haircut from Feliciano usually took all afternoon, not because of how difficult it was to cut Ludwig's hair (because it wasn't difficult at all), but because Feliciano put so much work into "recreating the salon experience," as he put it. That being said, Feli always did an excellent job, and it _did_ save money, something the German man didn't object to...

"Okay, fine. You can cut it," Ludwig finally sighed. Feliciano all but squealed with joy at Ludwig's approval for their afternoon activity.

"Oh, yay! I'll go get changed! Meet me in the kitchen!" he said, bounding out of Ludwig's office and upstairs to get everything he would need. Ludwig couldn't help but smile fondly and shake his head as he went to the kitchen.

~This is a line.~

"Luddy, you should really leave your hair down more often," Feliciano commented as he brushed the gel out of Ludwig's hair. "You look so cute with bangs!"

Ludwig only sighed. He sat in a kitchen chair with his back to the sink. Various hair-cutting tools sat on the counter, including combs, a hair dryer, an electric razor, and at least three different pairs of scissors, as well as several hair products that Ludwig never used on a regular basis. (He didn't even know they were in his house. They seemed to materialize from nowhere when it was time to get a haircut.)

"I don't like hair hanging around my face. It just gets in the way," Ludwig said. Feliciano just tsk'ed and instructed Ludwig to lean his head back into the sink. He turned on the tap and drenched Ludwig's hair before taking a bottle of shampoo from the counter and squeezing some into the palm of his hand. He worked up a lather of soap suds and began scrubbing through Ludwig's hair. Ludwig closed his eyes and let Feliciano gently massage his scalp. It felt much better to have someone else wash your hair, he thought. Maybe this was why women liked to get their hair done at the salon...

Too soon, it was time to rinse, and then Feliciano set to drying Ludwig's hair, combing through the soft blond locks with his fingers as he did so. Ludwig's hair was very fine, and very straight. It didn't tangle easily, a quality that Feliciano was immensely jealous of. However, it also didn't have the volume that Feliciano's hair did, so that satisfied him.

"I'm gonna start cutting now!" Feliciano said, unfolding a smock for Ludwig to wear to protect his clothes. The black polyester slipped easily over his head, and Feliciano did up the snaps on the back for him. The scissors were wielded, and the first lock of hair fell to the floor.

Now normally, Ludwig would never trust Feliciano so close to his face with anything sharper than a crayon, but this was a special case. Feliciano snipped at Ludwig's hair with the precision of a master, swiftly and carefully styling like a professional. Ludwig had been scared for his life the first time Feliciano had insisted on cutting his hair, but now he was relaxed and at ease, confident with Feliciano's abilities.

Feliciano hummed and chatted idly to Ludwig as he worked, partly talking about his day, and partly planning what to have for dinner. Since they were already in the kitchen, sometimes Feliciano paused in his hair-cutting to check if they had the ingredients for the dish Feli had in mind.

To nobody's surprise, they were having pasta.

Feliciano finally finished the actual cutting part of the event, and put away the scissors. It wouldn't be long now before Ludwig could get up and get a shower to get all the itchy loose hair off of himself…

"Luddy?" Feliciano asked a bit timidly. Ludwig sighed. He'd heard that tone before. Feliciano held up a box of bright pink hair curlers. "Please?" he pleaded. "Just for fun? It won't take long, I promise!"

Ludwig eyed the curlers skeptically before cracking. "… Fine."

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered, and plugged in the box to get the curlers hot. Ludwig sighed once again.

Oh the things he did for love…

* * *

_A/N: So I read a fabulous headcanon on Tumblr. This is it:_

**_I have a really dumb headcanon that Italy trims Germany's hair when it starts looking scruffy because Germany is really bad at doing it himself._**

**_And like Italy does the whole hair salon set up for him. With magazines to read and that little cape thing. And sometimes Germany lets him put little hair curlers in for fun._**

_And since I can't not give credit to the poster, and considering it is the poster's birthday, I shall dedicate this little ball of fluff to **buhyootomate **on Tumblr~! Happy birthday~_

_Please be nice and leave a review! Flames will be used to heat Russia's house~!_

_~Jel_


End file.
